conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Planet of Vkuugzrug
The United Planet of Vkuugzrug (pronounced: VICK-ug-SHRUG) is a dwarf sister planet to Earth, vastly covered by fresh-water seas. The citizens of Vkruugzrug enjoy plentiful resources, advanced technology, and high living standards compared to the over-populated Earth. With a good economy and perfect health-care system (body-repairing nanobot implants for all), the main concern of Vkuugzrug's citizens is the planet's particularly fragile environment. The planet is broken up into six provinces, all ruled over by an elected leader. History Discovery During the 2040s on an over-populated, over-polluted Earth, a British astronomer discovered a small sister planet to ours, with signs of water visible. Soon, using ever-advancing technologies, a rover was sent to Vkuugzrug, and discovered oxygen, water, sea-life, and plant life. After much planning and debate, in 2049 a crew of two dozen people were sent to the planet and established a small camp, named Dovesnest after crew captain Edmund Dovesnest. The explorers reported discomfort on the planet; their brains unadapted to the high oxygen atmosphere and their legs experiencing difficulty moving through the thick, gas like air. In his memoir Bridge to Another World Edmund Dovesnest wrote that it was similar to "moving through water." After only a year of life on the planet, the explorers rapidly and incredibly evolved; they survived on a breath a minute of the oxygen rich atmosphere, their limbs and body became narrower and longer for moving through the literally thick air. They remained human; just adapted. An image of their new form was sent via satellite back to Earth, where it was consumed with awe. Colonization 2051. Edmund Dovesnest and his crew began mapping out the terrain of Vkuugzrug, via submarine and plane, whilst on Earth crews of graduates and professors alike were prepared to be sent out to Vkuugzrug and begin colonization, ensured that the dwarf-planet could support life. Physicians, biologists, physicists and scientists in general were top-choices for the mission out; they were loaded on large shuttles containing sufficient supplies for the journey. Additional shuttles were computer-controlled and contained building materials, small motorcycles for travel, and seeds of common Earth grains, fruits and vegetables. After a year long voyage, the forty three Earth scholars headed by Professor Alisa Burlap landed a mile away from camp Dovesnest in a forest of large, red fruit. Burlap described them as a "combination of an Apricot and a Pomegranate, tart and nonpoisonous". Marking the obvious fertility of the land, it was declared an appropriate area for settlement. Dovesnest, now with a population of 57, became a town, a colony. An experimental tomato/carrot farm was grown with great sucess, and a government was founded with President Dovesnest. In 2059, population growing and thriving off of the land, thousands of Earth citizens misplaced by climate change induced flooding boarded the shuttles towards Vkuugzrug, a new future ahead of them. Burlap and the Earth Refugees' struggle against Edmund Dovesnest Although soon Dovesnest proved to be, at best, an incompetent president, no public action was taken against him and no proper electoral system was put into use. His main focus was the boom town of scholars, Dovesnest, and so the Earth refugees were left to their own means to survive. Some even became tribal; their Clans of the Vkuugzrug Seas exist to this day. Hundreds starved, kept in camps with little food supplies. Infectious disease ran rampant, as no proper sewage system was installed for the refugees. In 2060, after discovering this well hidden turmoil, Alisa Burlap informed the many citizens of Dovesnest. Crowds of protesters blocked the entrances of Edmund Dovesnest's mansion, angry at this disaster as well as at the President's failure to lead. Extremists provided weapons to the refugees, and on December 25th, 2060, an army came to the Dovesnest Mansion, and the surviving refugees burnt it down. A few guards were killed, and a many possessions were destroyed, but the corrupt Dovesnest escaped. Alisa Burlap insisted that she had nothing to do with the destruction of Dovesnest Mansion, that she had only wished for liberation without bloodshed, but Edmund Dovesnest and his relations refused this claim and had her along with eleven radical refugees executed by gun crew. It was rumored that Dovesnest had gone insane; an anonymous former explorer under his command wrote that "He used to be sure of everything, aware of dire situations and quick with a plan to fix them. Dovesnest isn't this way." After the executions, Dovesnest imposed a state of emergency, drafting loyalists young and old for an army of guards. Refugees were kidnapped and were forced to serve, lest they be killed. Routine marches around Dovesnest streets took place, killing known "revolutionists" who supported the liberation of the Earth Refugees by gunfire in their homes. Families discreetly escaped the oppressed town, some to be discovered and executed, others to disappear in Vkuugzrug wilderness. "Dovesnest First Civil War" Under the oppression of Edmund Dovesnest's regime, refugees and citizens alike started arming themselves, fighting against Dovesnest and his guards. Earth diplomats were alerted via satellite of this violence; made aware of President Dovesnest's descent into basic insanity they sided with the revolutionaries and sent soldiers, weapons, and supplies on a computer controlled shuttle towards the planet. Spies were trained in an infamous "Dovesnest Underground", to rescue kidnapped men and women forced to work as guards for Edmund Dovesnest. Though in the first year of the violence, 2061, fighting was common in the city, calm was rapidly restored, and mainly it was insiders who fought for independence from Dovesnest's regime. In 2061, Dovesnest awoke to celebration at the reports that Edmund Dovesnest was captured and arrested. The revolutionaries planned for the former President to spend the rest of his life in prison after being tried, but a radical ended up assassinating Dovesnest. They were never found. Independence from the Earth Empire Dovesnest and Vkuugzrug were led collectively by Tirana Nightingale, Robert Acthskil, and Tom Kinley, leading revolutions after the execution of Alisa Burlap. After establishing a city for the refugees, called Le Adora, they were called own to sever ties with Earth and gain independence (though, after the instabilities that the planet had suffered, as bloodlessly as possible). Vkuugzrug had little relations with Earth for many years then, and had proved that it's citizens could live a modern life on their own means. After a vote in 2067, Nightingale, Acthskil, and Kinley decidedly announced Vkuugzrug's independence from Earth, and imposed an electoral system similar to that of the United States of America's. Although this did not bode well with Earth diplomats, neither planet had the resources for inter-planet warfare, and now Earth Empire had no role in Vkuugzrug's growth. After much diplomatic talks, Earth Empire admitted this, but it wasn't until 2108 that the independence was official. It didn't make much of a difference to the Vkuugzrugese. Post Independence to the Modern Era: 2070 to 2123 Despite their achievements of independence, the co-presidency of Nightingale, Acthskil, and Kinley proved mediocre. (unfinished) Category:PlanetsCategory:Vkuugzrug